In retail stores such as supermarkets, drugstores, hardware stores, general merchandise stores and the like, it is common to use merchandise pricing signs upon which are mounted pricing tags that may be changed to indicate different prices. A well known form of such sign is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,196, issued June 27, 1961. The sign disclosed in that patent is formed of a flat, thin, stiff sheet which forms a panel. Decorative and informative material may be printed upon the panel for display purposes.
Commonly, each of the price tags have a single number imprinted thereon, so that the tags can be interchanged to display various prices. In order to secure the price tags upon the panel, the tags are provided with tabs at their opposite ends for insertion into opposing slots formed in the panel surface by striking out pocket-like embossments.
Various kinds of supports are utilized to secure this type of sign upon the shelves bearing merchandise or upon support structures adjacent the merchandise shelves.
In many markets, temporary merchandise lower prices or "specials" are made available to the consumer for short times. Ordinarily, additional markers or signs are needed to highlight the location of these "specials". Conventionally available highlight signs or markers, such as large arrow indicating signs or the like, normally are separately mounted near the merchandise, upon supporting structures or shelves. Thus, substantial time is required to manually apply a number of such signs.
In instances where the market manager wants to rapidly call the consumer's attention to a price markdown, as for example, near the closing time of the market where certain items may be marked down for a short period of time, in order to dispose of otherwise perishable goods, or in similar situations, the store clerks have a relatively difficult time highlighting the location of the specials to the consumers. Frequently, the specials cannot be highlighted with signs, which makes it difficult for the consumers to locate.
Hence, an object of the invention herein is to provide a readily available and easily applicable highlight marker which can be utilized in conjunction with pre-existing or pre-positioned merchandise display signs.